The Beauty of Love (BattleInfoPeace Style)
The Beauty of Love (BattleInfoPeace Style) is BattleInfoPeace's movie-spoof of "The Beauty of Love". Cast *Wario - Cookie Monster (Sesame Street) *Jimmy T - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Dribble - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Spitz - Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) *Mona - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) *9-Volt - Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) *Orbulon - Mushu (Mulan) *Dr. Crygor - Runt (Animaniacs) *Kat - Tillie the Hippo (Cats Don't Dance) *Ana - Daisy Duck (Mickey Mouse) * Snoopy (Baby) - Baby Mario *Snoopy - Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Space Hare - Harlod the Seahorse (The Little Mermaid) *Iwata - Bowser (Mario Bros) *Rocko at the Fire Station - Bartok (Anastasia) *Rocko's Fireguards - Rhino Guards (Disney's Robin Hood) *Boy - Matt (Cybercheese) *Woman - Miss Clavel (Madeline) *The Boy Telling to Iwata - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) Scenes *The Beauty of Love (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 1-"The Beauty of Love" *The Beauty of Love (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 2-"One of the Family (Part 1)" *The Beauty of Love (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 3-Olivia Finds Baby Mario/Louie Reveals Olivia as his Mother *The Beauty of Love (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 4-Bowser and Louie's Conversation *The Beauty of Love (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 5-"Have a Heart" *The Beauty of Love (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 6-Cookie Monster and the Gang Rescues Louie *The Beauty of Love (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 7-No One's Telling Each Days *The Beauty of Love (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 8-The Fire Station as Fire *The Beauty of Love (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 9-"(If There Was) Any Other Way" *The Beauty of Love (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 10-The Guard Chase *The Beauty of Love (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 11-"Nothing Broken But My Heart" *The Beauty of Love (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 12-"The Beauty of Love (Reprise)" *The Beauty of Love (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 13-"Immortally" *The Beauty of Love (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 14-Bowser Makes Up *The Beauty of Love (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 15-A Lovely Day *The Beauty of Love (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 16-Donald Duck is Happy for Louie *The Beauty of Love (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 17-"Everytime we Touch" *The Beauty of Love (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 18-The Party/"So This is Love" *The Beauty of Love (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 19-Olivia Comes Home *The Beauty of Love (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 20-"One of the Family (Part 2)" *The Beauty of Love (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 21-Leading that Morning/"Immortally (Reprise)" *The Beauty of Love (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 22-Louie's Captured *The Beauty of Love (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 23-Bowser Has a Problem in the Cemetery *The Beauty of Love (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 24-Louie's Free *The Beauty of Love (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 25-Cookie Monster and the Gang Vs. Bowser/Bowser's Death/Happy Ending *The Beauty of Love (BattleInfoPeace Style) Part 26-End Credits ("One of the Family (Part 3; "Finale") Quotes *Louie/Snoopy: AHHHH! Help me! They're gonna run after me! Help! *Olivia/Mona: Louie! *Cookie Monster/Wario: Olivia, trust me? Aren't you gonna teach anything wrong with your adopted son?! *Olivia/Mona: Not really. I must go to him! *Cookie Monster/Wario: Hey, Olivia! *Olivia/Mona: (as she ran away) It's okay, Cookie Monster, I got to go and you stay right here with your gang! *Cookie Monster/Wario: *gasp* Wait! Please, wait! Come back here! Girlie, what are you doing now? You can't just leave until these garlic-patches are rich! *Olivia/Mona: LOUIE! Movies and TV Show Clips *Sesame Street *The Great Mouse Detective *Kung Fu Panda *Mickey Mouse *Mulan *Animaniacs *Cats Don't Dance * Mario Series *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *The Little Mermaid *Mario Bros *Anastasia *Disney's Robin Hood *Cybercheese *Madeline Category:The Beauty of Love Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Cast Video List Category:BattleInfoPeace